


Hurricane Drunk

by Below_Average_Fangirl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Below_Average_Fangirl/pseuds/Below_Average_Fangirl
Summary: And in the crowd. McCoy sees her with someone else. He braces himself, because he knows it's going to hurt.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Hurricane Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea came from a picture on Tumblr of Karl Urban. Then one of my favorite Florence and the Machine songs popped into my head.
> 
> Lyrics for Hurricane Drunk are used in the summary and sprinkled throughout the song.

He sits at the bar. Nursing a glass of bourbon as he watches her. 

At first, he thought she was a figment of his imagination. A trick of the light. But as his eyes adjust to the low light of the club. He knows that it’s her.

She’s in the middle of the dance floor, with someone he doesn’t recognize. Lost in the rhythm. Eyes closed. Her short auburn curls gently sway back and forth, as she moves her head in time with the music. When he’d known her those same auburn curls had cascaded down her back, like a velvet curtain. The shimmering lights of the club dance across her face. And when they fall on her luscious, red lips he remembers the taste of them. Soft and sweet like cherries.

It was in a club, not unlike this one, where he’d first met her. He was barely off the shuttle and new to the Academy, but she was in her final year. He’d been sitting at the bar with Jim when she’d sidled up to him. Bold and forthright in her approach. 

_“You look a little too old to be a cadet.” She said, with a playful smile._

_He cast his eyes over her. Drinking in the sight of this beautiful and alluring woman standing in front of him._

_“Darlin. Did no one ever teach you to respect your elders?”_

_Sitting on the stool vacated by Jim, she rests a hand on his arm and leans into him. Her hot breath tickles his cheek. “Want to be the one to teach me?”_

He smirks at the memory. They’d gone back to his quarters that night.

He continues to watch her on the dancefloor. His chest tightens. The look she gives the woman she’s dancing with is filled with warmth and affection. She used to look at me that way, he thinks. And now that the door to the past is open he can’t help but look inside. 

_They’re laid in bed, naked. He’s spooning her from behind, and for the first time, he is thankful for the single bed. The narrow space means they have to lie close, their legs entwined. His tanned skin is a harsh contrast against her milky white flesh. Pressing his lips to her shoulder blade, just above her tattoo, he inhales her scent and pulls her closer to him. He doesn’t want to ever leave this bed. To leave her._

But in the end. It all fell apart. And it had been entirely his fault. 

When they’d met he was still smarting from his divorce, a broken man. Too blinded by past failures to see the possible future awaiting him. If only they’d met a few years later. He would have been stronger, more prepared, more worthy of a woman like her.

He drains what’s left of his bourbon, taking pleasure in the hot, harsh taste and slowly stands, placing the glass back down on the bar. He makes his way to the door. But caught in a whirlwind of memories and feelings he can’t help but stop in the doorway, looking back to the dance floor. Staring at her. Hoping that she sees him. 

And when those eyes, the colour of ice, look in his direction his breath catches. He has never stopped longing for her. But it's a stab to his heart, as those eyes look right through him.

He watches. As she wraps her arm around her partner’s shoulders, leaning into her to gently place a kiss against her forehead. 

At that moment he has never felt so alive.

And so… Dead.


End file.
